Of Trials And Tribulations
by Wargh
Summary: Sesshoumaru is having a recurring nightmare, during which his conscious mind is locked away, allowing his beast free reign with his body. This is the tale of Sesshoumaru's trials and Kagome's tribulations. Canon. S/K. Warning: Sesshoumaru's beast is OOC.
1. The Dream

Of Trials and Tribulations

Chapter One: The Dream

Ayako-sama (Wargh)

AN: No, I don't own Inuyasha, so would you please stop calling me. Yesterday alone I got four calls asking to purchase the rights from me. My name is not Rumiko Takahashi and it never will be. Well unless I decide to go and have my name changed... Or marry some guy named George.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru woke from his dream, shivering and panting from exhaustion. Rolling over, he tried to recall the last few moments of his dream, but they were already blurring in his mind. Visions of himself and several other people blurred into one, but the one thing he truly could recall was the scent of one man, a half-demon. Somehow, he knew that he was fighting this half-demon, along with several others. Faces bled together, that of a young girl in a strange green garment, bled into that of a monk. Images of a demon slayer and another half-demon also clouded his sight. Sesshoumaru snorted to himself.

'As if this Sesshoumaru would need help to deal with a weak half-demon'. Sitting up in his bed, the silk sheets caressed his skin as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed. Gaining his feet, he tightened his sash and adjusted his robe before crossing the room to his door and opening it. Striding out into, and down the hallway, Sesshoumaru grasped the handle of the door and slid it open. Making his way into the steam-filled room, Sesshoumaru began struggling out of his robe, using his one good hand to untie the sash he had just tightened moments ago. Damning his brother to the lowest depths of hell, Sesshoumaru finally gave up struggling with the knot and simply cut the sash with his claws.

Dropping his robe on the ground for a servant to retrieve later, he carefully made his way across the slippery stone floor to the edge of his bath. Lowering himself into the pool, Sesshoumaru growled as the hot water soothed the aches he had felt since he woke up. He scrubbed his long silver hair and toned body as best as he could, then sat there for a moment before he dunked his head and body completely under the water. Suspended underneath the water for a moment, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared into the water looking for answers. After a moment, he rose up out of the water and drew in a deep breath. Standing naked next to his bath, water running down his sexy body, he called up a bit of his demon energy which caused a wind to blow around his body, drying him off.

Sesshoumaru quickly swiped his claws through his hair a few times, before pushing the silvery locks over his shoulder. Walking over to his clothes, he began to struggle into them. Once they were finally in place, he shrugged into his armor and awkwardly tied his sash on, securing his swords to his side. Leaving the bathing chamber, he strode down the hallway to his study where mountains of reports and messages awaited him in disarray. Once in his study, he settled onto the polished floor behind his desk and picked up the top sheet of parchment. Skimming it over, he set the report of a troublesome group of demon slayers aside to deal with later and picked up the next sheet.

Hours later, Sesshoumaru was still in his study, listening to his ancient retainer Jaken report about the situation he had been sent to handle. Annoyed by his retainer's failure to deal with something he considered easy, but showing absolutely nothing on his face, Sesshoumaru stood up and kicked Jaken's scrawny green ass out the window. Vacating his study before Jaken could return, Sesshoumaru strode down the hallway, intent only on his destination. Pausing outside an ornate door, Sesshoumaru inhaled, expecting the sweet scent of strawberries and spring rain. Instead, the rotten stench of graveyard dirt and clay invaded his nostrils. Almost gagging, Sesshoumaru flung open the door.

"What are you doing in this Sesshoumaru's mate's quarters?" He asked in a deadly voice. The vile smelling woman smiled, her raven tresses glinting in the light, and her black eyes dead.

"Why Sesshoumaru my love, I am your mate. See?" She replied as she slowly she peeled her collar away from the base of her neck, revealing a Prussian blue crescent moon. Sesshoumaru was disgusted.

"You lie wench, this Sesshoumaru would never take such a disgusting, vile corpse as his mate". The woman laughed evilly.

"Ah but you did my love, and you will".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru awoke outside, sweat coating his body and dirt all over his hands and knees.


	2. Sesshoumaru's Away, His Beast Will Play

Of Trials And Tribulations

Chapter Two: When Sesshoumaru's Away, His Beast Will Play

Wargh

AN: Sorry about the first chappie being so short, I needed to get the dream written down and rather than combine two chapters and make the story and the dream all jumbled together, I decided to give the dream its own chapter. And sorry about Sesshoumaru's beast being so completely different from Sesshoumaru's normal personality. It's my belief that since he kept his beast so leashed, it never really had time to develop, causing it to at times act like a puppy. His beast represents all his baser instincts, and since Sesshoumaru has been celibate so long, one of the first things his beast would do, (in my opinion) is find a mate. Or at least try to have sex with someone.

A growl rumbled out of Sesshoumaru's throat as he was once again taken unwillingly into the nightmare. Suddenly a deeper growl, one more feral than the last issued out of his throat. His eyes opened, shining with an animalistic gleam as the Lord of the West stood up from his resting place. Somehow, since his conscious mind was locked into the nightmare, Sesshoumaru's beast was in control.

Raising his nose, Sesshoumaru scented the wind. Ignoring the pervading scent of wildflowers, he walked to the edge of his camp and scented the wind again. Howling into the breeze, he took off like a shot, running through the trees and over bushes until the steamy mineral scent of a nearby hot spring invaded his nose. Sneaking stealthily closer to the hot spring, his sensitive ears hear familiar voices and he howled again.

"Did you hear that? That one sounded much closer than the first one!" Kagome whispered softly as she swam a bit closer to Sango.

"What do you think it is?" Kagome whispered even softer, fear creeping into her voice.

"I don't know Kagome, maybe its one of Kouga's wolves. If so, they wont hurt you for fear of Kouga's wrath, so come on and let's finish our bath." Sango replied, putting a confident note in her voice that she didn't feel.

Crouching over in the bushes, Sesshoumaru tensed as he caught the smell of strawberries on the wind. As he got closer to the hot springs the smell of strawberries grew stronger and twined with a tantalizing hint of spring rain. He recognized the scent and with a playful yip, he leapt out of the bushes and onto Kagome, forcing her down under the water. Rising to his feet and drawing Kagome up too, he pulled her wet, naked body flush against his chest. Shocked at her situation, Kagome began struggling, trying to work her way out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Se..Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome cried out, struggling even harder. Sesshoumaru growled huskily in her ear as Kagome accidentally brushed her hand across his erection, making her blush. Lifting her body a little higher, he softly brushed his lips against Kagome's, causing her blush to deepen. Growling possessively, he forcefully pressed his lips to hers and began slipping his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Caught up in the moment, Kagome moaned as she parted her lips, allowing Sesshoumaru to thoroughly plunder her sweet mouth.

A loud noise from behind brought Kagome back to her senses, and wriggling one hand free of Sesshoumaru's tight embrace, she slapped him. Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her imperceptibly as he pulled his lips away from hers. Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a sad, confused look. Despite her anger, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the expression on the usually stoic Demon Lord's face. In fact, he looked so much like a puppy who'd just been scolded for piddling on the floor that Kagome's giggles turned into fullblown laughter. A mischievous grin slipped onto Sesshoumaru's face, and while Kagome was occupied with her laughter, he licked the shell of her ear. Kagome's smile disappeared instantly.

"Sesshoumaru, stop it! Put me down NOW!" She yelled, right into his extremely sensitive ear. Wincing, Sesshoumaru set her down into the hot water and ruefully covered his ringing ear. Then his eardrums were assaulted again, this time by the loud, annoying voice of Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" He yelled, his voice grating on Sesshoumaru's already raw nerves. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the brash half-demon and glared angrily at him, openly showing his emotions on his face.

"Go away Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood to play with you today." He replied, turning around again, this time to face away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled angrily at him, and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"What in the hell do you mean by 'I'm not in the mood to play'?" Sesshoumaru smirked at him.

"Exactly that little brother. If I truly wanted you dead by now, you would be. Even if you have Father's sword, I'm still more powerful than you will ever be." Inuyasha growled loudly at the arrogant lord in front of him, then darted forward, swinging Tessaiga wildly. Sesshoumaru dodged the swing easily, but Kagome couldn't get out of the way in time, the blade shallowly slicing her shoulder. Inuyasha froze as blood started running down Kagome's arm.

"Kagome..." He choked out, staring in disbelief. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes flashing with crimson rage.

"You will pay for her blood, little brother." He growled out, drawing Tokijin and advancing on Inuyasha. As Kagome watched the two brothers fight, she realized that Sesshoumaru truly meant to hurt Inuyasha this time. Running towards the fight, she called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru, leave him alone! It was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt me!" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face her, his eyes almost solidly crimson.

"He hurt you! He must pay!" He growled out. Kagome shook her head as she walked towards him.

"No Sesshoumaru, it was an accident. Besides, the wound isn't that bad, come and see." She replied, trying to distract Sesshoumaru from his fight. Apparently it worked, because Sesshoumaru came over, grabbed her arm and leaned in to sniff the wound. Then he licked it. Kagome froze.

"Se..Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" She asked him as he continued to gently lick her wound. Suddenly his entire body stiffened and when he raised his face up, Sesshoumaru's normal expression of icy disdain was back. With a barely suppressed growl, he released his hold on Kagome and walked away.


End file.
